


Cradle and All

by RageKiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Enemas, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Mei and Roadhog have finally convinced Junkrat to let down some of his defenses and let them take care of him. This arrangement, however, becomes more than any of them bargained for.





	1. The Proposal

It was an odd kind of proposal, not that Junkrat was averse to the unexpected in his line of work. In fact, he tended to thrive on the strangest requests made of him, making a creative mess out of even his own unrealistic expectations. However, this request was not for Junkrat to steal or to kidnap; it was not for work at all. This was for pleasure, but Junkrat really was not sure _whose_ pleasure when first presented with such a strange opportunity.

“Are you willing to give it a try, Jamison?” Mei’s face was as earnest and eager as always, but her apprehension made her voice tremble like an itchy trigger finger.

Junkrat, from his reluctant perch on Roadhog’s lap, stared at her quizzically while being able to do little more than that. Roadhog’s arms ensnared him, and Junkrat had long given up trying to wriggle out of them.

“And just why’re you wantin’ this?” Junkrat questioned, raising an eyebrow with a feigned shrewdness that belied his utmost confusion.

 Junkrat had been surprised to find Mei already waiting in the post-mission bungalow he and Roadhog had been assigned. It was a luxurious little place, far cleaner and not as cramped as the pair of Junkers were used to in their travels. A realization that Roadhog seemed none-too-bothered by the unexpected guest quickly followed Junkrat’s initial shock at seeing her in their quarters.

“I _knew_ you two were up to somethin’,” Junkrat mumbled, tapping the rubber-tipped ferrule of his peg-leg against the carpet as he tried to free himself. “What’s in it for you, Hoggie? Just havin’ a laugh?”

“Would you just think about it for a minute?” Roadhog sighed behind his mask, already exasperated.

Junkrat went limp in the older man’s arms momentarily before lolling his head in Mei’s direction and smirking. “So let me see if I get your meanin’, Snowflake. You want to ‘take care of me?’”

Mei nodded with a serious expression on her round face, her glasses slipping down her nose with the gesture.

“An’ what, pray tell, does that entail?” Junkrat let out a little giggle, unable to stop himself. “You want to jolly my rogers or roger my jollies?”

Roadhog gave him a minor cuff to the side of the head and murmured a low rumble. “Jamison...”

 _Worth it_ , Junkrat thought, rubbing his sore ear against his own shoulder.

Mei’s face flushed red at his comments, but she was persistent if nothing else. “It means what it means!” Regaining her composure, she continued, “I want to help you, Jamison, as a caregiver. You know, I want to make sure that you’re fed, clean, and healthy.”

“Let’s see...” Junkrat appeared to ponder over her words before ticking off the metallic fingers of his prosthetic hand, despite his arms still being pinned to his sides, as he replied: “One, I don’t need a mum. Haven’t had one of those in two decades. Two, don’t need a doc; got Swiss Miss for that. Three – oh, yes, most importantly three! – I don’t need a babysitter when I’ve got Roadie breathin’ down my bloomin’ neck.”

With that, Junkrat tried to hit Roadhog’s chin with a backwards head-butt in a last resort to free himself, but he missed, succeeding only in wrenching his own neck painfully. Roadhog jostled his knee, causing Junkrat to grunt in pain as his groin took the full impact of each rough bounce.

“Play nice, ‘Rat,” Roadhog warned.

“Fine.” Junkrat drew out the word in an overly dramatic fashion, rolling his eyes as he did. He turned to Mei. “I agree to this, and what do you get out of it, darlin’? You won’t be able to tell your mates. They’d think you’d gone daft in the head for wanting to be around us at all.”

“I didn’t come here for myself. I think you want someone to help you. It’s not that you can’t take care of yourself, but I can tell that you want someone else to do it for you.”

There was something so sincere in Mei’s response that Junkrat could not think of a witty retort or even a way to deny her what she was asking of him. He could never say aloud that there was a tiny voice in his brain, one that he desperately tried to ignore, that agreed with her.

“All right, then,” Junkrat said with a slight cough to cover the tremor in his voice. “You’re the boss.” He looked over his shoulder at Roadhog. “And I’m guessin’ you want in on this freakshow too?”

Roadhog nodded, and Junkrat gave a resigned sigh.

Mei’s smile beamed, and she took his hand and gave it a pat. “First, you need a bath, so I need to take off your prostheses.”

Junkrat watched curiously as Mei knelt in front of him, and he tried to ignore the rush of heat that flared up in his lower belly as he watched her run her fingers up his prosthetic leg. He imagined he could feel it – her cool little fingertips dancing over the metal, creating goosebumps in flesh that no longer existed.

"Why'd ya need to take 'em?" Junkrat recoiled slightly as Mei attempted to suss out the harness attaching his peg-leg to his thigh. Unable to meet Mei’s gaze as her hand disappeared under the leg of his shorts, Junkrat mumbled, "I need 'em."

"It's just for a little while," Mei replied, her fingers creating an odd sensation between feeling and non-feeling as she moved back and forth from touching leather and his skin. "You can’t have a proper bath with them on, can you? They need to be cleaned anyway, just like you do."

“I know what you’re implyin’!” Junkrat blushed. "Don't act like I don't bathe! I do! Every Tuesday!"

"Every _other_ Tuesday," came a breathy chuckle from Roadhog. He eased his grip on Junkrat’s body once he was sure that the younger man was not going to flee into the night.

"Quiet, you!" Junkrat huffed, crossing his arms together sharply. 

As Mei pulled his false leg away, Junkrat shuddered at the sudden loss of weight. He could feel, without even attempting to stand, how unbalanced his body was.

"Next is the arm.” Mei spoke with a sweetly cheerful voice, obviously expecting a great deal of trust from Junkrat even after a rather difficult negotiation.

Reluctantly, Junkrat laid his right arm across her palms. His thoughts raced, and he could almost will himself to sense her touch on the battered metal surface. Skin-to-skin contact was rare for a person like him, even rarer when half his body was missing.

"It's astonishing what you were able to do with both of your prostheses. This is very advanced, especially given what Dr. Ziegler has told me you had to work with." Mei unlatched his arm rig and slid it down, watching as the mechanical fingers slowly lost any sign of life and hung limply open.

The scar bisecting the halves of his right arm had long-since faded to a deep pink, an obviously decade's old wound. The scars across what was left of his leg, however, were angrier, fresher, only a few years old at the most in Mei’s assessment. The harness and rig that kept his prosthetics in place left their marks as well with deep welts crisscrossing his skin like tattoos.

When she had lingered upon his injuries too long, Junkrat blocked Mei's view of his mangled arm with his left hand, crossing his functional arm over his chest almost in a self-hug.

"I— I'm sorry, Jamison. I didn't mean to stare."

Mei's warm eyes met his for a moment before Junkrat shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant.

"People stare at the scars; they stare at the peg. No skin off my tits either way!" Junkrat let loose a little bark of mad laughter before Roadhog's massive hammy hand ruffled his hair, quieting him.

"Fill the tub. I'll get the rest." Roadhog felt Junkrat lean against his belly, not-quite relaxing as Mei turned to go into the nearby bathroom.

Lifting Junkrat's left leg, Roadhog pulled off his loosely tied boot with one tug and tossed it aside.

"What'd you do with all the right boots?" Roadhog asked quietly as Junkrat tensed, embarrassed by the filthy bandage beneath the peeling leather.

"I eat 'em," Junkrat wanted to joke, but his stomach churned with anticipation as Roadhog unwound the bandage and carried him into the bathroom.

Roadhog tsked at the sight of the barely clotted scratches along Junkrat's left calf. The pair had just come through the bathroom door when Mei, initially intending to greet them, instead, gasped in shock.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Junkrat tried to explain as Mei came closer to examine the damage to his leg.

"No antiseptic, no attempt at cleaning— you have to take better care of yourself!" she exclaimed, trying to determine if any of the wounds needed stitches.

Junkrat felt very small, surrounded by Roadhog's girth and being tended to by Mei's gentle caresses. It was at once reassuring yet overwhelming and something that Junkrat was ill-prepared to process.

"Isn't that your and Roadie's job now— to take care of me?" was the only reply that he could manage, said in the quietest of voices. “That’s what you both want?”

Roadhog responded by hugging Junkrat closer to him. “It’s what you want too. Don’t deny it.”

“Yeah, well... Just don’t go gettin’ full of yourself because of it.” Junkrat muttered, giving in to the attention.

It was unusual for Junkrat to be purposefully quiet and so calm, and both Roadhog and Mei seemed pleased that he was warming up to the proposal after all.

The moment was disrupted by Roadhog unbuckling the loose belt that barely kept Junkrat's cargo shorts up. "Pants off."

"Hey, hey, you big brute, you can't go flashin' me goods to all and sundry!" Junkrat tried to scramble away, but Roadhog held firm. He flipped the younger man over one arm before yanking down Junkrat's shorts, revealing his pale pert bottom.

Mei blushed at the sight and stifled a giggle as Junkrat tried to jerk his shorts up to cover himself.

"You mean ol' bugger!"

"Hold still," Roadhog scooped Junkrat upby the armpits and letting him dangle. The more Junkrat struggled, the more his shorts slipped down, eventually only hanging off his left foot before falling off completely.

Junkrat shrieked loudly, not able to cover his nether regions with anything when Roadhog was holding his arms out.

"Calm down," Mei shushed him. "You don’t need your clothes for a bath."

"He barely wears anything as it is. What a fuss-budget." Roadhog carried Junkrat to the tub and dipped him into the warm water.

Flailing a little, Junkrat slipped to gain purchase in the deep tub, water sloshing over the edges. He pouted fretfully even as he settled down and accepted his fate.

Junkrat noticed all the accoutrement Mei had set out around the room -- bottles of shampoo and body-wash, several bars of soap, scrub brushes, loofas, a first aid kit, a toiletry kit, and a strange looking hose with a plastic bag attached. She had obviously been busy prior to their arrival.

"What's all this then?" Junkrat pointed to the random items as Mei sat on a little stool next to the tub.

"It takes more than water to get your body clean from top to bottom," she explained.

"Yeah." Roadhog held up the bottle of shampoo. "This is for your top," and then he picked up the hose with its long nozzle and added, "And this is for your bottom."

Junkrat squinted his eyes suspiciously at the unfamiliar object. "Whazzat supposed to be?"

"It's an enema, Jamison." Mei answered and then realized that Junkrat did not understand the term. She ventured further, "We're going to fill up the little bag with saline, and then the nozzle goes inside your..." She stammered, her blush deepening.

"It goes up your butt," Roadhog said helpfully.

"Yes, it goes... _there_ , and the saline will flow down the tube and help cleanse your bowels." Mei finished, worried about how Junkrat would react.

She had a right to worry. The moment the explanation clicked in his brain, Junkrat attempted to bolt from the tub.

"You ain't puttin' nothing up my bum!" Before he could even get one leg over the edge of the tub, Junkrat was held in place by one of Roadhog's hands.

"It’ll be good for you after all that garbage junk food you eat,” Roadhog replied, trying to keep Junkrat from slogging every bit of water onto the floor.

"Then why aren't _you_ getting one?" Junkrat countered. "You eat worse crap than me!"

"We're not worried about me right now. Be a good little boy for your mama and me.”

Junkrat opened his mouth and then immediately shut it, obviously unsure of how to respond. He wanted to correct Roadhog and point out that he did not particularly care for Mei being referred to in any sort of motherly capacity. However, Junkrat sat still in the water and found himself unable to find the words. He looked down at his knees as Mei began working a generous amount of shampoo into a lather.

"First thing's first, you need all this soot and dirt off you. We'll start with your hair and work our way down."

Junkrat had never had someone wash his hair for him before. Normally, he had a plain cake of soap to scrub against his skull or whatever miniature bottle the crappy motels he stayed at offered, but Mei used a fruity-scented shampoo, something sweet and crisp like apples. She massaged his scalp and tried to work her fingers through his thick hair. Every time Mei would touch one of the patches where Junkrat's hair had been burnt down to stubble, she would scritch over the area with her fingernails, causing a tingling sensation to burn through his body, making him want to melt into the water.

Once Mei finished, Roadhog picked up the detachable shower-head and sprayed Junkrat's hair free of suds, always careful to keep his face covered. Finding that the first shampooing had helped but that Junkrat's hair was still stiff and unmanageable, Mei washed it two more times thoroughly before conditioning it. Junkrat was unsure how to handle all the attention; a sudden burst of shame coursed through him with each rinsing of his hair as he saw dirt swirling around him, turning the clear water grey and littering the suds with debris – pieces of a frag grenade, paint chips, random slivers of wood, and hair that had long since been fried but could not escape the rest of the mess.

Emotions like embarrassment, humiliation, and guilt were all feelings that Junkrat tried to ignore. He did things without thinking, without caring about consequences; when it all went tits up, he just moved on. The closest thing he could recall to a situation that made him feel akin to this was when he had been cornered by the Queen of Junkertown, who had him stripped bare-assed and whipped with a rawhide belt in the middle of the street for some offense he could not even remember. He blew up her favourite bar as revenge for that slight. However, this was different. Junkrat didn't want revenge nor did he blame Mei or Roadhog for dredging up unpleasant emotions. There was an inkling in his junker’s heart that made him want to be better for them just because they did not belittle him for his dirtiness; they just wanted him to be safe and healthy.

Junkrat snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed a chill. The water emptied from the tub quickly, and Roadhog rinsed the remaining detritus down the drain before turning on the taps to refill the bath with warm, fresh water.

Picking up a washcloth, Mei lathered it and began washing Junkrat's neck, shoulders and behind his ears.

"How does that feel, hm?" Her voice was so melodic and soothing that Junkrat could have easily fallen asleep. He could only make a little hum of approval and nod.

Mei swapped the dirty washcloth for a new one and started to wash Junkrat's face, being very careful not to scrub too hard or get near his eyes. It was only then that she realized that some of his general spottiness was not dirt at all. Beneath a thick layer of gunpowder and grime were the dottings of several large freckles across the smooth pale skin of his nose and cheeks. It was rather adorable.

Mei leaned down to kiss the tip of Junkrat's now-clean nose.

Junkrat sputtered, not expecting the act of affection. "What'd you do a thing like that for?!"

"Because you're cute."

"Cute? Cute!" he groused and looked to Roadhog for reassurance. "I ain't cute!"

"You're damn cute right now." One could practically hear the smirk behind the mask Roadhog sported.

"You've all gone barmy!" Junkrat threw his arms up in frustration, letting them fall back to the water with a splash.


	2. The Follow-Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from where the last chapter left off, Junkrat's predicament gets a little more distressing, but Mei and Roadhog are there to help him through it.

With his back against the steadily warming porcelain, Junkrat laid in the tub, finally relaxing as Mei tended to him. Piece by piece he could feel his skin coming alive again as though he had been smothered for so long and never known it. Mei handled his right arm carefully as though she might hurt him even with something as soft as a washcloth; she ran the cloth gently along the creases in his skin made by his prosthetic rig. Each step along the way, Roadhog dutifully emptied the tub and refilled it while also looking for any opportunity to playfully spritz Junkrat with the shower-head.

As Mei moved the washcloth lower down Junkrat's belly, Roadhog stopped her. "Save that for last. Don't want the baby gettin' too riled up."

"You're a right pre-vert, callin’ me ‘baby’ and all!" Junkrat slapped a bit of water in Roadhog's direction as the older man chuckled at the mispronunciation.

Once Mei finished with Junkrat's legs and the last of the dirty water drained from the bath, she sat back and sighed with relief. "The hard part is over."

"Yeah, but he's not gonna be thrilled about what's next." Roadhog tossed Mei a jar of Vaseline.

"Oi, don't talk about me like I'm not here," Junkrat countered before realizing that Roadhog was picking up the enema bag.

Dread filled the pit of Junkrat's stomach. "A-are you sure you need to go sticking that up m'arse? What if it doesn't fit, or it gets stuck? I got hips like a toothpick; it’s not like it’s gonna be roomy in there."

"You’re going to be fine. I didn’t realize you were such a worrier," Mei responded, pulling on a pair of latex gloves from the first aid kit. "All right, Jamison, let's find a good position for you to be in."

Junkrat flinched at hearing the _snap_ of the latex and considered protesting further, wondering if he had finally lost what was left of his mind in allowing Mei and Roadhog to begin this endeavor at all. Nothing that had transpired was what Junkrat imagined he would be doing after a mission.

_Me and Roadie were just supposed to settle in with a couple of pot noodles and afterwards pop into the nearest watering hole to stir up a tilly._ _Not too sure what’s preferable –gettin’ punched in the face or gettin’ that thing shoved up me backside_ , Junkrat thought as Roadhog plopped himself on the bathroom floor with a loud creak of the floorboards beneath.

Mei caught onto what Roadhog intended and laid a fluffy towel over his lap just as he reached into the tub to pull Junkrat out.

Facedown on top of the towel on Roadhog's lap, Junkrat began to shiver as cool air struck his wet skin, his damp hair falling into his face. "It's going to hurt!"

"No, I promise it won't," Mei assured him, petting his lower back. "I just need to make sure that your little... button is lubricated."

"Button." Roadhog repeated to himself with a chuckle as he coaxed Junkrat to lift his hips.

Junkrat hid his face in his elbow as Roadhog's large hands spread open his buttocks, revealing his most private orifice to what might as well have been the entire world as far as Junkrat was concerned.

Mei coated her gloved index finger in Vaseline before rubbing a large dollop on Junkrat's tight indent. Though he tried to clench, there was no escape with Roadhog holding him down.

“You okay?” Roadhog asked, feeling Junkrat tense beneath his palms.

"It’s bloody cold!” A few tears pinpricked the corners of Junkrat’s eyes as Mei's finger moved in slow circles around his entrance.

"Don't be frightened, Jamison. It's just going to be a little pressure. Relax, relax and press back against me." Mei tried her best to comfort him, knowing that he was likely unsure of what to expect.

When Mei's slender finger breached him, Junkrat bit his lip with a high-pitched whine and shut his eyes tightly.

"It's okay to cry, baby boy. I know you're scared." Roadhog massaged Junkrat's skin with his thumbs even as the rest of his fingers were busy keeping the lad open to inspection.

"I’m not! An’ quit talkin’ like that; you’re making it worse!" Junkrat whimpered with a shaky voice that did nothing to hide that he was, indeed, scared. His body reacted to the contradictions in his emotions as Mei's finger moved back and forth, pistoning slowly inside of him. Despite the humiliation, there was a part of him that was turned on that someone— anyone! –was touching him intimately. When that sensation was gone, he felt his pucker quiver, and the overwhelming embarrassment returned in full force.

Mei picked up the skinny enema nozzle and thoroughly lubricated it.

"You're being very brave," Mei assured him as she slipped the slick rubber inside, finding little resistance.

"Brave nothing! Just hurry it up!” Junkrat tried to force the intrusion out, but the more he did the easier it was for Mei to seat the nozzle that much further into his bowels.

"Good boy, Jamie.” Roadhog kept one hand cupped over Junkrat's backside, making sure the nozzle stayed right where it should though he gently toyed with it when Mei was not looking.  

"Is it over yet?" Junkrat whinged pitifully, arching his back as the nozzle twisted and turned inside him.

"We still have to put the saline in," Mei stated as she prepared the bag, adding a few drops of paraffin into the solution.

When the enema's hose was unclamped, it was only a moment before Junkrat gripped Roadhog’s arm tightly as the alien sensation of the liquid seized him.

Through gritted teeth, Junkrat pleaded, “Take it out!”  
  
With labored breath, Junkrat gave up any semblance of dignity that he retained and begged them to let him up as saline flooded his insides.   
  
"Just a little more." Mei checked on the steadily emptying bag while reaching underneath Junkrat to rub low on his firm belly.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Junkrat tried to bend his body away from her touches, each little press making the sloshing feeling inside himself worse, but he could only manage a half-hearted kick of his leg. 

"Can you carry him to the toilet?" Mei whispered to Roadhog, and he nodded. He stood up with more agility than one would expect from a man his size, especially given that he had Junkrat's dead weight on him.

"You don't need to cradle-carry me around like a baby! I can walk without me leg as long as I can balance on something!" Junkrat protested despite the disquiet in his guts.

"Fine." Roadhog set Junkrat down, letting the lad's foot touch the floor, but kept his hand around the smaller man's waist.

With the grumblings in his lower abdomen and the sensory overload he was experiencing, Junkrat braced the bathroom counter with his good arm as he felt his knee turn to jelly. He was secretly glad that Roadhog never let go of him.

"Okay, Jamison, I'm going to pull the nozzle out, and then you can sit down," Mei explained, reaching down to tentatively put her hand on the hose.

"Just do it quick. I don't know how long I can hold it."

With one swift tug, the nozzle was gone, and Junkrat instantly regretted begging her to remove it. His whole gut quaked in need of release. He managed to spin on his ankle and situate himself on the toilet seat without assistance though not exactly looking his most graceful while doing it.

When Junkrat noticed that Mei and Roadhog were still in the room, he shouted, "I wasn't expectin' an audience! Give a man some privacy!"

"We've already seen it go in; no point in leaving now that it's coming out," Roadhog mused, tousling the lad's hair once more.

"Yeah, but that's different!" Junkrat doubled over as a cramp struck him. "I know I said you could take care of me, but..."

Mei stroked the soft hair at the nape of Junkrat’s neck. "Tell us what's wrong, Jamie?"

Junkrat was openly crying, unsure of how to answer the question. His whole body wanted to curl into a little ball. The fact that he couldn't hold his bowels any longer made it worse. As his body emptied itself of the enema, Junkrat sobbed with heaving gasps that wracked his slender frame.

"It's disgustin'!" he cried, sounding utterly dejected. "I'm disgustin'!"

"You're not." Mei tried to rub the pad of her thumb over Junkrat’s cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

"Am too! Always have been. You could barely look at me before, back when we first met." He tilted his head away from her hand, favoring to rub his eyes with his own fist.

"I didn't know you then, Jamie, not who you really are. You're a good boy, and that's why I want to help you." Mei took his wrist and wiped some of the tears and snot from it with a washcloth.

"Don't need ya to feel sorry for me," Junkrat said, miserably. "'M not some broken dog you take in."

"Nah," Roadhog interjected. "You're a rat: skinny, annoying, everywhere he shouldn’t be... and fucking smart as hell."

Still sniffling, Junkrat managed a little smile out of that. "Ta’, mate."

"You know, in the Chinese zodiac, the rat is considered to be very charming." Mei smiled, trying to placate her distressed charge.

"Now you're just takin' the piss," Junkrat smirked, finally returning a bit to himself. "Can't be very charmin' when I'm sat on the loo. Help me up."


End file.
